the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Stuffedgomery Championship
Stuffedgomery Championship is the nineteenth episode of the nineteenth season. Plot At the Stuffed Animal Show, the stuffed animals are watching a match of professional wrestling on television. After a quick victory on tv, the stuffed animals decide that they could become professional wrestlers too. They have a lot of training to do so they begin to get started and then sign a contract for SCW (Stuffedgomery Championship Wrestling). Bedtime Bear and Milo work dark matches for the SCW Tag Team Championship tournament eventually moving on to the semifinals. On January 8, 2017, the semifinals are on as Tank and Ants take on Bones and Weenier for a chance at the SCW Tag Team Championship. Bones and Weenier get some momentum in there and almost win the match until Ants thumbed Bones in the eye while the ref was distracted causing Tank and Ants to get the victory by using a running single leg front dropkick/bridging German suplex combo which is called the Creature's End. Later on that night, Bedtime Bear and Milo make their debut that isn't on dark matches against the intimidating spooky folks Haunt and Count who are determined to win the SCW Tag Team Championship, Haunt delivers a dropkick on Milo to get a quick victory for only a one-count. Towards the end of the match, Count gets cocky and thinks he has the newest competitors beat and goes for his finisher move with Haunt on them until Milo moves out of the way and Haunt jumps on Count instead, Milo hits a DDT on Haunt and tags Bedtime Bear in who delivers a splash for the victory. The main event is set for Bedtime Bear and Milo to fight Tank and Ants for an opportunity at the SCW Tag Team Championship at Wrestle Zone against Sly and Whisper. Tank and Ants try to use their cheating tactics to win but the new duo keep kicking out. The match last a long time as towards the end, Ants runs into a super kick from Milo and Milo almost gets the win until Tank breaks it up and Bedtime Bear comes running in and grabs him up for a Blue Bear Boomerang, Ants punches Bedtime Bear taking him out of the ring and runs straight into a DDT from Milo who gets the three-count for the team. Bedtime Bear and Milo will face Sly and Whisper for the SCW Tag Team Championship at Wrestle Zone. It is also announced for three other championship matches at Wrestle Zone for Tito to fight Peanut for the SCW Intercontinental Championship, Anthony Bear to fight Peace for the SCW Championship and Bell to fight Sakura for the SCW Women's Championship. On January 15, 2017, it's Wrestle Zone time as the first match of the night is for the SCW Tag Team Championship. Bedtime Bear and Milo come out first with the champions Sly and Whisper coming out last. Milo rolls up Whisper at the start for only a one-count and the team of Sly and Whisper are determined to do absolutely anything to keep the SCW Tag Team Championships on their shoulders. They continuously beat up Milo outside of the ring and keep kicking Bedtime Bear off the ropes. But however despite their hardest efforts, Sly and Whisper could not retain the championships as after a 10-minute match, Milo hits a DDT on Sly and gets the victory for the duo, and not just the victory but the SCW Tag Team Championships as well! Bell vs. Sakura is the next match on the card and Bell defeats Sakura after a 5-minute match winning the SCW Women's Championship. Later on, Tito defeats Peanut winning the SCW Intercontinental Championship after a unique finisher by Tito and a 12-minute match. The main event is Anthony Bear vs. the intimidating unstoppable SCW Champion Peace Beerson who tries to continue dominating Anthony Bear. After a 22-minute match, Anthony Bear submits Peace Beerson to the Salmon Lock which is a modified "Yes!" Lock type of move. The crowd stands high as all new champions are crowned for the Tag Team Championship, Women's Championship, Intercontinental Championship and the SCW Championship. The next night, the former champs ask for rematches but are all defeated quickly as all of the new champions retain. After a few matches at SCW, the stuffed animals decide to go back to their old careers at the Stuffed Animal Show as it has been a hectic schedule without them. The next wrestling night, the stuffed animals announce that they are retiring and therefore relinquishing their championships. Sly and Whisper admit their respect for Bedtime Bear and Milo as they walk out but immediately go out and win the SCW Tag Team Championship again in a title match making them the first-ever 2-time SCW Tag Team Champions. The SCW staff stopped by once and decided that if they wanted to, they would join the Stuffed Animal Show. The stuffed animals agree and continue their work. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Anthony Bear *Milo Watson *Gobbles Miller *Jingle Snowberg *Bell Adana *SCW staff: **Peace Beerson **Peanut Royaler **Sly Foxe **Whisper Reinsert **Sakura Hoshita **Tank Dillo **Ants Eater **Bones Pup **Weenier Dachshund **Haunt Spookiton **Count Drack *Poochy Hampton (does not speak) *Peter Morgan (cameo) Category:Season 19 episodes Category:Episodes